The Webcam at Waverly Place
by SummaPrime
Summary: Justin and Max switch bodies and Max's curiosity makes him do things he's never done before.
1. Chapter 1

"But I look so good in these boots!" Said Alex.

"But you can't afford them, Alex." Said Harper

"Uggghhh! Harper can I borrow some money?

"I don't have any money either Alex."

_Gasp_." I know who has money. Justin!"

Alex and Harper go to the restuarant. Alex calls out for Justin, but she can't find him. She and Harper run upstairs. _Ughhh. _"Where is he?" Alex says. Alex and Harper run to the third level, where Justin's room is. Outside of Justin's room they find Max talking to the door.

"Uhmmm Max, you know you're talking to a door right." Said Alex

"Yeah, Alex. I have been begging Justin to let me in. I am so bored." replied Max

"He won't let you in. Why? What is doing?"

"I don't know. He said he has a project due."

"A project due. It's summer vacation. HEY JUSTIN!" Alex aggressively hammers the door with her fists. "Justin! Justin! Justin!"

"I'm not opening the door. I'm very busy on a project with Zeke." yelled Justin.

"Alright keep working. I just need some money and I know you have it. So, if you could just slide it underneath the door, I'll be on my way" Alex mumbled through the door.

"No money Alex. "

"Ughhh Justin!" Alex went downstairs and Harper and Max followed her. "I'm going to the lair"

Alex entered the wizard lair. She was mad at Justin and no one denies Alex and gets away with it. "I'm going to go now. Alex you have that 'I'm going to make him pay' face and that's usually when things go bad so, Bye!" Harper exclaimed in a high pitch voice. Harper leaves. Alex begins looking through the spellbook. Alex is now alone with Max. Max starts to conversate with Alex.

"So what are going to do to Justin? Are we going to turn him into a frog? Are we going to turn him into a cow? Are we going to turn him into a horse? are we going to turn him into a llama? Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. I know! We can turn him into a parrot! Yes a parrot! A parrot is perfect! He'll be all like repeating everything we say. And then he'll have to hang out with me because parrots can only move on the shoulders of pirates. I'll have to get a pirate suit." Max rambled about.

"MAX! SHUT UP!" Alex screamed. "You're annoying the heck out of me!" Alex finds a spell and begins to gather the ingredients for it. Alex begins to mix them in a black cauldron.

"Ohh Alex what are you making?"

"A teleporter spell."

"Where are you sending Justin?"

"On a vacation to the Bahamas."

"_Gasp. _We should all go! I need a vacation!"

"Keep talking Max and I might send you there with him."

"You should come too. We can cucumber masks for those bags under your eyes!" Max says and ultimately annoys Alex. Justin enters the wizard lair.

"Alright what was so urgent that you had to interrupt me and Zeke? WOAH! Alex what are you doing with that spellbook" Justin asks.

"Max go stand next to Justin" Alex says.

"Okay" Max says and stands next to Justin.

"I don't have time for more dramas" Alex begins to chant.

"Alex you don't know what you're doing!" Justin warns.

"So I'm sending you to the Bahamas" Alex finishes.

"Alex Nooooo!" Justin screams and tries to evade. A purple smoke rises out of the cauldron and surrounds Justin and Max. Max and Justin are paralyzed. Max and Justin breathe in the smoke entirely. The smoke splits and encompasses each body individually. Then the smoke completely moves into Justin and Max's bodies. All the smoke is gone for a second. Then smoke comes out of each individual body and enters the other. Then the smoke is gone again.

_cough. cough. _"Did you try to rhyme 'Bahamas' with 'Dramas'." Justin's voice comes out of Max's body. "Maybe that's why your little spell didn't work".

"Woah are we in the Bahamas. Why does it look just like the wizard lair back home." Max's voice comes out of Justins body.

Justin hears Max and notices his voice coming from a different position. Justin turns to look at Max.

"ALEX!" Justin yells.

"Yeah... About that. How I supposed to know that was going to happen" Alex tried to explain.

"Hey what are y'all talkong about" Max says and notices that his original body in front of him. " Woah Alex you gave Justin my body. Now there's two of us."

"No Max. We switched bodies!" Justin corrects Max.

Alex laughs. "Well, I still did my job. Justin, next time I ask for money you'll remember this. Max, next time I'm plotting revenge on Justin, don't annoy me. Alex leaves the room. Justin, in Max's body, runs to the spellbook to figure out the spell Alex used and tries to find a reversal spell. Justin finds the reversal spell.

"Okay we have all the ingredients we need, except for baby powder" Justin says out of Max's body.

as Max was checking out his new body in the mirror he responds. "but it's 11 o'clock at night, all the stores are closed." Max says out of Justin's body.

"Oh no! You're right! We are stuck like this till the morning. _Gasp. _I have a show tonight!"

"Just DVR it." Max replies.

"No I mean I have to perform tonight" Justin says. Max's, in Justin's body, eyes widened.

"Justin are you performing again?" asked Max.

"Yeah I am, and I have to go on at midnight." said Justin.

"Justin, mom and dad said you had to stop making those videos"

"I'm streaming live this time. No one can download it."

"It doesn't make a difference, it's bad and you meed to stop. Besides you can't tonight anyway because you don't have your body. I do."

"and I have your body..."

"Justin what are you thinking"

"C'mon Max! What good is having a sixpack if you never show it off?!"

"No way Justin! You're not exhibiting my body to a bunch of horny weirdos!"

"Well then you are just going to have to do it for me, in my body." Max started thinking but was nodding his head no. " Alright Max, I promise this is the last time. It's just I have a big audience coming in tonight and I can't miss this opportunity!" Max breaks down and starts nodding yes.

Max and Justin enter Justin's room. "Hold on, I'm going to get another chair", says Justin. Max didn't understand. Justin is a good guy. He's an honor student. He's the best wizard in the house. Why is he so addicted to something so naughty.

"Is that an HD webcam?" asked Max.

"Yeah. Zeke was helping me set it up." Said Justin

"Wait Zeke knows about this?"

"Yeah. I was helping Zeke out on his channel."

"Helping his firm buns?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Alright Max you have to go change into some gym shorts and a tank top."

"Alright"

"So we both have to change so I will go to your room, since I'm in your body, to find some gym shorts and you can wear these." Justin hands Max a pair of blue mesh shorts and a white tank top. Justin leaves to get ready. Max unbuttons his pants and catches a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He is reminded that he is not in his own body. For a moment it felt weird. Taking the clothes off of his older brother's body. Now the moment is over amd quickly forgotten when he starts to notice how fit his older brother is. Max's wanted to know what an 18 year old body looked like. Max took of his shirt and saw Justin's brawn pecs and intense abs. Now Max's curiosity started running wild. Max finishes taking off his jeans and studied Justin's body. Max was running his hands up and down Justin legs. Justin's strong calfs. Justin's strong quads. Finally Max examines Justin's strong glutes. At this point Max was having fun. His curiosity now got the best of him. Max took off his boxers and stared at Justin's semisoft junk in the mirror. Max couldn't stop analyzing Justin's piece. It wasn't long. It was five inches, but it was thick and overall veiny. Max got excited for the show. Max put on the mesh shorts and right before he finished putting on the tank top he gave Justin's man nipples a tight pinch. Justin comes back into the room wearing a pair of black mesh shorts and a white tank top.

" Alright, Max it's about to be 12. Lets get in position." says Justin.

"but I still don't know what to do." Said Max.

"Don't worry I'll tell you what to do"

Justin signed onto his Chaturbate accounts. Justin and Max each sit in their own computer chairs. Justin is grinning. It's midnight. "Alright Max start stroking yourself", Justin instructed. However, Max had a confused face on.

"What's the matter Max, just fondle yourself for a minute while guest are signing on." Max still showed a face of apprehension. "Max your 16, have you never jerked off?" Justin asks.

"Yeah I have. Its just that... This is not my dick" said Max.

"Max I'm going to need you to forget we're in different bodies right now." So Max did as he was told. Max put his hand in his short and began to rub himself. Max was flopping his new 18 year old penis around in his shorts. "Alright Max people are signing on", Justin says as he passes a tube of lube to Max, and then says, "give them a little sneak peak. Apply the lubricant and then put my dick back in your shorts. People were signing on. People were paying good money. Max was starting to feel a rush. All the people signing on. Max was starting to relate to Justin and understand why he does this. It was climactic.

Request were beginning to come in. The people wanted to see more of Justin's body. Max took off his tank top. The Justin began rubbing oil on his body's chest. "Well Justin you just have everything for this show" Max comments. Max was still stroking his new cock. A request came in. A guest wanted to see Justin's butt. Max got up from the chair, turned around and dropped his gym shorts. Max was clenching unclenching his glutes.

"What are you doing?" asked Justin.

"Well I don't know what to do." said Max.

"Just shake my ass", said Justin.

"it's hard to shake a rock hard ass" said Max

Justin gave his own ass a hard smack. "Ow!" yelled Max. Another request came in. This time they wanted to see Max's body. Justin looked at Max. Max didn't care anymore about his conservative values anymore. He only wishes he was in his own body to do it. Max gives Justin an approving nod. Justin takes off his tank top. Justin reveals Max's fitted chest and flat abs. Max had the optimal twink body. Justin poured some body oil on Max's caramel-colored chest. Max pinched his own slippery nipple. Max loves pinching nipples. The guests were entering smiley faces into the chat. Everyone liked what was happening.

It was deep into the hour. Request were coming in more often and more graphic. Justin and Max had their shorts down and were both jerking off. A request came in for Max and Justin to kiss. Justin looked a Max. Max looked at Justin with apprehension. " Don't think about it. We'd just be kissing ourselves." Justin leaned in. Max met him halfway. Max felt his own lips. He felt his own tenderness. Max like the taste of his own body. Max sneaks in his tongue. Justin follows Max's lead. The computer was raging with comments and cash. Max wanted more. Max was in a state of euphoria. Max could feel the strength and power of his Justin's body and the tenderness and succulence of his own body. While making out, Max grabbed his own dick and continued masterbating for Justin. Justin did the same. A lot of slurping is happening. Max break the kiss and says, "Justin your dick is throbbing painfully. Finish me off." Justin begins to rub faster. Max stops him and says, "Justin finish me off... With my mouth." Justin's eyes widened. Justin got on his knees amd started to feel the taste of his own penis. Max was feeling good. Max started guiding Justin. Max started to squeal.

"Come on Justin!" Max said.

"Don't worry Max, I know what my body likes." Said Justin. Max closed his eyes, leaned his head back and ran his hand across his hard body. He really liked to feel Justin's body. All of a sudden Max blasted Justin with a heavy load. Max didn't what Justin's body was holding.

"My bad Justin!"said Max.

"It's alright. Now I know why Zeke likes it when I do it." said Justin. Justin dipped his fingers in his own cum and rubbed it over his body, as he got up and ended the show.

"Max you seemed to have liked it." commented Justin

"Yeah I kinda did" said Max.

"So was this the last video we will ever do?"

Max gave no answer, just a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the following morning. Max slept on Justin's bed. A little cuddling occurred but it wasn't romantic, just brotherly. Justin woke up and remember he had to go to the local pharmacy to reverse Alex's spell. "Max!" Justin tried to wake Max up but couldn't. So Justin reaches over his to grab his own package. Fondling might wake Max up. Justin knows what his body likes. Max is pleasantly awoken.

"Max we have to go to the pharmacy to get the ingredients" Justin informs Max

"But I don't want to switch bodies anymore. Yours is so sexy." Max groans with a smile.

"Max C'mon!"

"Ugh"

Max and Justin get up from bed wearing the same clothes they wore last night. The clothes they wore before they stripped. The clothes they wore before their individual satisfactions. The clothes smelled like sex. Max and Justin walk down to the pharmacy. They grab the necessary ingredients. They return to the wizard lair where they find their dad.

"Dad!" Justin yells from Max's body

"Hey Max. Max have you seen my favorite back scratcher" Jerry asks

"Oh yeah I took all your back scratchers and tried to make a really long back scratcher for a giant." Max says from Justin's body

"What!? Wait a minute. Justin why would you do something like that? Jerry confused. Justin looking at Max.

"Uhm, Justin was doing it for me because I'm too dumb to figure it out by myself." Justin tries to save the situation. Max leers at Justin. Jerry remains confused. "It is in the living room Dad" Justin finishes. Jerry looks confused and looks at his sons suspiciously.

"I don't know what is going on here but I still have an itch to scratch. I have my eyes on you two." Jerry says as he exits the wizard lair. As soon as their father leaves, the brothers quickly mix the ingredients in the black cauldron. Justin is speedily reading through the family spell book. The cauldron was bubbling. Justin reads and begins the incantation. A purple smoke begins to emanate from the bubbling stew. Justin and Max stand back from the cauldron. "It is working" Justin says. The purple smoke gains life and surrounds the brothers and it storms. The smoke splits and encompasses each body individually. Then the smoke completely moves into Justin and Max's bodies. All the smoke is gone for a second. Then smoke comes out of each individual body and enters the other. Then the smoke is gone again.

_Cough Cough _"Did it worked?" Max asks while he cough and fans the smoke away. Justin opened his eyes and saw Max's body in front of him.

"It Worked!" Justin shouts. The Russo brothers embrace one another with happiness. Then a circle encircles Max. They both look at the ground and then each other. The circle activates a glow. Max yells no and then abruptly falls through the circle in the floor. Leaving Justin's arms empty. Max falls onto a beach with heavy impact. At that time Max hears someone.

"Hey are you okay?" a boy asks

"_Groan._ Where am I?" the Max asks

"You're on the beach in the Bahamas" The boy answers

"The Bahamas. _Groans._" Max replies

"Yeah. What is your name? Do you need help?"

"My name is Max Russo"

"Hi Max, my name is Cody Martin, do you need help?"

"No I think I will be okay. My brother will eventually come for me"

"Eventually? If you need a place to wait for him, you can wait for him on the SS Tipton."

"A cruise boat?"

"Yeah we'll be docked here for the rest of the day so you can wait for him there."

"Okay! I never been on a cruise ship before."

The two leave the beach and arrive on the ship. "Woah, I'm on a ship. My pirate suit would have come handy here." Max says. Cody hears Max but doesn't understand it so ignores it. Cody and Max are walking through the deck. When randomly Cody grabs Max by the hand and runs to the bedroom quarters. Max just notices he was being forcibly pulled like that because he is still a little absent minded from the teleportation. Inside the hall that leads to Cody's room Max asks, "Cody why are we holding hands." Cody just realizes and let's go off Max's hand. "Here is my room" Cody says. They enter the room. "Here is my bed and here is my phone you can call whoever you need to. I am going to wash my feet." Cody explains. Max comments, "We just came from the beach, why do you need to wash your feet?" "Do you know how many phylum of fungi species live in the beach water?" Cody asks. Max just shrug his shoulders and rests on the bed. Cody gets into the shower. Max uses the phone to make call Justin.

"Hello" Justin answers

"Justin!" Max says

"Max! Where are you calling from?"

"From a boat docked in the Bahamas"

"The Bahamas? Alex's original spelled was still in effect"

"Justin just teleport me back quick."

"Trust me Max. As soon as you come back, I am going to tear that ass a new one."

They hang up. Max's libido is tickled by Justin's comment. Cody gets out of the shower, wraps a towel around his chest.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to get dressed" Cody says. Max doesn't say anything. "Were you able to reach anyone" Cody asks while shuffling through his closet. Max, sitting up on Cody's bed. Cody, in his towel just a few inches away from Max's face.

"Yeah I was able to reach my brother. He'll be here soon" Max answers. Max was staring down Cody body.

"I can't find my shirt! Ahh! Zack took my shirt!" Cody yells. As Cody yells he looks up to the ceiling and raises his arms. As soon as he stops yelling his towel falls off. Max had a shot of Cody's bare ass. The skinny legs. The fat white ass. Max's mind was running wild. Cody quickly bends down for his towel but it's too late. Cody's motion elicits Max. Max's left hand had grabs a handful of Cody's bare left cheek. Cody stays still bent over. Max doesn't know what to do but to grab another handful of Cody's other cheek. Cody stands up straight. So many things are running through Max's mind. What have I done? Will Cody get mad? Why does my curiosity of such power over me? Cody hastily turns around. Places his hands on Max's face, and kindly kisses Max with his soft lips. Max is bound by his lust. Cody, wet and naked, moves in between Max's legs while pushing up on the bed. Max takes off his wife beater and lays back. Cody begins to tug on Max's basketball shorts. Max raises his legs and at 90° Cody pulls off Max's blue gym shorts. Max recognizes where this is going. Max had only gotten a blow job last time. And it was in his brother's body. Max had never gone farther. But Max wanted to know how it feels. Max had to satisfy his newly found hunger. Delicate kisses on Max's lips, Max's chest. Cody flicks his tongue on Max's right nipples. Max was in ecstasy. Every time Cody touched Max resulted in Max squirming. Max looks at Cody's sexy face. Max throws one hand over his head and holds onto the other side of the bed; and with his other hand tugging his own penis. Cody was clean, wet and Max was dirty, sweating. Cody was staring at Max. Max was staring at Cody's beautiful face staring back at his body. Max looked at Cody as Cody lowered his head onto Max's dick. Cody had swallowed Max's sloppy erection whole. Max couldn't help but place his hands in Cody's blonde hair. Max could feel the inside of Cody's mouth. Max's curiosity was running again. Max wanted Cody to go faster. Max pushing Cody's head down when it came up. Cody bobs up and down very quickly. Cody twist and turns his head left and right, stretching Max's dick every which way. Cody stands up, pulls Max closer to the edge of the bed. He holds Max's legs up by Max's ankles. Using the wetness from his shower as a polish to keep smooth, Cody slides his six inch cock into Max. Cody was thrusting into Max with power. Swerving his hips and ramming his pelvis into Max. "Argh" Cody grunting. Cody sweating. Max's breathing is too airy too fast. Cody lets go of the left leg and slows down his rhythm. Cody pulls out and gets on his knees. He opens Max's legs and kisses his tan inner thigh. Max moans and says, "Codyyy." Cody licks under Max's contracted balls sack. Max leaks some precum. Cody then sticks his tongue deeper into Max's cheeks. Max feels Cody's chaotic tongue everywhere in his anus. Cody laughs and stands up. He leans in into Max and puts his hands on the back of his neck. Cody guides Max up to stand. As they stand they kiss for a little while. Their tongues collide and their penises collide. Max is turned and pushed by Cody. Max is bent over the bed. Max feels Cody run kisses down his spine. Suddenly Cody plunges his hungry penis into Max's fitting asshole. At this moment Max couldn't take anymore. Max was at the peak of satisfaction and ejaculates all over Cody's comforter. But Cody was not done. Cody kept going.

_Pah Pah Pah_ [The Sound of skin smacking]

...

_Pah Pah Pah_ [The Sound of Cody pounding into Max]

...

_Pah Pah Pah _[The Sound of Max's butt getting beaten by Cody's hips]

"AHHHHH", screamed Cody when he jets inside Max. Then Max feels the entire weight of Cody on his back.

"Cody?" Max asks.

"Yeah?" Cody replies.

"I saw your Chaturbate account open and I started a show. We kind of did this live."

Cody grins and says, "Good." Cody gets off of Max and goes back into the bathroom. Max stands up when he sees a glowing circle emanate from the floor. Max realizes what the circle means and falls through it. Max naked, on the floor of Justin's room, Justin asked, "Who did you do it with, you slut?


End file.
